10 Tailed Demon Wolf: Naruto Season 1
by YamixGothGirl
Summary: Konoha never found out, but there was a Tenth Demon Jinchurriki made after Naruto. Sealed inside one girl lies the 10 Tailed Demon Wolf. Her name you ask? Yoko Yuki. REDONE the first 4 chapters.
1. Team 7

**YamixGothgirl: Um...hello I am YamixGothgirl and this is... my first story. so please enjoy and review!**

**Yoko: hey I wanted to say that! I thought we agreed I would do it!**

**YamixGothgirl: um... oops?**

**Yoko: *sigh* you're hopeless**

**YamixGothgirl: yeah... wait? What?**

**Yoko: nothing Yami, nothing. *sighs* YamixGothgirl owns nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 1 A New Teammate**

The most annoying person I've ever met, a pink haired slut, a black haired emo with anger management problems, and a blonde bitch were the first people I saw when they came into the room.

Pinky was fighting with the blonde bitch.

"I'm sitting next to Sasuke I was here first!" Blondie yelled

"No I was here first ill sit next to him!" pinky yelled

The boy, Sasuke, that they were fighting over was being stared down by the annoying blond who was sitting on Sasuke's desk right in front of him staring at him as if he was trying to figure out something about him,

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose trying to drown out any and all sound from my sensitive ears, until everything went quiet and I looked up and Sasuke and Naruto were kissing yes, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

The two fangirls that were fighting over who would be sitting next to him turned to me as I tried to disguise my laugh as a cough but to no prevail.

"You think that's funny?" Blondie yelled to me

"Yeah I was supposed to be his first kiss!" pinky yelled

My crimson red eyes darted to theirs and they froze until I spoke in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, you and apparently _almost_ every girl in the academy" I said making sure to put an emphases on the almost since I didn't want to be his first kiss, and of course Hinata. Every one knows she's in love with Naruto, except Naruto maybe.

After I spoke the girls all turned their attention to the blonde and slowly surrounded him.

"Hey girls come on it was an accident I didn't mean to!" he said waving his hands in front of himself to show he surrendered.

The girls didn't care they beat him till he was black and blue. Iruka sensei decided to show then just in time, or late if you ask me.

"Come on everybody, calm down" he said and waited for them all to sit "ok today we will be assigning teams. Every group will have 3 members accept 1 that will have 4 because there are an uneven number of you"

I sighed. Personally I had hoped they would have a team with 1 person. But since they weren't I was hoping to get into the group with Shikamaru Nara but several people beat me to him.

"Ok, team 6 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamici, and Shikamaru Nara. Next team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and…"

'Oh please anyone but me' I thought, but my wishes hardly ever come true.

"Yoko Yuki"

'God why do you hate me' I thought.

I just knew it, I was meant to be miserable the rest of my life.

* * *

I sat in the classroom staring out the window thinking about skipping this stupid meeting with our new sensei.

"Naruto he's a high ranking jonin he won't fall for a stupid trick like that" pinky said as Naruto put one of Iruka's chalk board erasers between the sliding door and the door frame

'Good job idiots they could hear you down all the way down the hall are they trying to make a bad impression? I mean really' I thought.

"It's his fault for making us wait so long" The door opened seconds after he said this and the eraser fell on our new sensei's head. Naruto keeled over with laughter as the man picked up the eraser and put it back on the board's tray where the rest of the erasers were.

Then turned back to us.

"Well my first impression of you 4 is…well... you're a bunch of idiots" he said

'well who wouldn't think that after what Naruto just pulled' I thought to myself 'well I guess it could be a lot worse, I could be stuck on a team with Ino, Sakura, _and _Sasuke all at the same time.

* * *

"Ok tell me about you're selves" our sensei said leaning against the metal fencing on the outer rim of the roof of school which we were now on.

"Like what sensei" pinky asked confused "show us"

"Ok, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I like some things dislike others and as for my dreams… well I don't feel like telling you guys that" Kakashi said. From the look on pinky's face that wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"Ok now it's your turn, let's see, we will start with you" Kakashi said pointing to Naruto.

"Ok! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I love ramen and I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait for it to cook. My dream for the future is to be the **greatest** hokage the leaf has ever seen, believe it!"

"Jeeze and I thought I set high standards for myself." I said quietly.

"And now you with the pink hair" Kakashi said to Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. The thing I like, I mean the guy I like is …." She looked over to Sasuke and squealed. "My dream for the future is…" another squeal.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi helped.

"Naruto!" she said. Naruto looked about ready to cry.

"Ok Uchiha, you're turn" Kakashi said. Sasuke was silent for a minute, apparently thinking, while I stared off into space thinking how long it would take for him to answer.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and like very little. My dream is to kill a certain man." He said.

Naruto looked terrified as if Sasuke was talking about him, but unlike me I knew he was talking about.

"And last but not least the girl with the black hair" Kakashi said to me.

Pinky snorted when Kakashi called me girl "Yeah right" she said quietly Naruto and Sasuke frowned at her.

I smirked at her.

"My name is Yoko Yuki, I like fire, dislike noise and water, and I have dreams for the future that I would rather not tell." I said, and then was silent once more.

"Can we leave now?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"Yes but one more thing" he said "Tomorrow meet me at the bridge for a final test to see if you get to be genin, and don't eat breakfast, you'll throw up.", then disappeared.

I turned to the fencing and they all looked over just in time to see me jump off to the ground below.

I walked towards my apartment where I knew none were waiting.

I was only walking for about five minutes before I reached my apartment.

Reaching into my bag I grabbed my keys, and unlocked the door. Once inside I walked into the living room and sat on my small couch.

I had never been good with other people, which is why I was quiet all day, but this Naruto character…he seemed nice.

A growl interrupted my thoughts.

'Well I guess I should eat' I thought 'maybe I should try that Ichiraku ramen place a few blocks down' I thought getting up and grabbing my wallet from the kitchen counter.

As I locked the door behind me, someone/something slammed into my back causing me to ram my forehead into the door.

"Oh my gosh! Yoko are you ok?" A familiar voice said as I stood up holding my forehead.

"I'm fine Naruto" I said turning to him.

"Oh you live here Yoko?" He asked

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Um…yeah I did just come out that door" I said sarcastically

"Well yeah" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"That means your my neighbor!" he said suddenly "Do you live with your parents here?"

"Oh… well Naruto I live... by... myself." I said letting my hair fall forward to cover my eyes. "My parents left me a long time ago; they used to ignore me as if I wasn't there. I seemed to be just a thorn in their side, but there gone now…" I looked up and saw his sad expression "Oh, sorry" I said covering my overly large mouth "it's just you're the first person who hasn't ignored me, so I couldn't help myself."

"It's ok Yoko, you know we aren't that different, I never knew my parents, and I'm defiantly a thorn in everyone's side. I have the spirit of the nine tailed fox trapped inside me" Naruto said holding his stomach "so what's wrong with you?" he asked

"I…well…" I couldn't just tell him he wouldn't get it I would have to show him.

* * *

**YamixGothgirl: hello again thanks for reading did you like it?**

**Yoko: hey you didn't do my part this time good job *pats YamixGothgirl on the head***

**YamixGothgirl: thank you- hey I'm not a dog**

**Yoko: you are now *puts white dog ears and collar on YamixGothgirl***

**YamixGothgirl: hey!**

**Yoko: *snigger***

**YamixGothgirl: please review… now get this off me!**


	2. The Discovery

**YamixGothgirl: hello again I'm YamixGothgirl and welcome to?**

**Yoko:*sigh* 10 tailed demon wolf chapter 2?**

**YamixGothgirl: oh yeah right thanks**

**Yoko: no problemo. YamixGothgirl owns nothing ^-^ enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The Test (part 1)**

_Last time_

"_It's ok Yoko, you know we aren't that different, I never knew my parents, and I'm defiantly a thorn in everyone's side. I have the spirit of the nine tailed fox trapped inside me" Naruto said holding his stomach "so what's wrong with you?" he asked_

_"I…well…" I couldn't just tell him he wouldn't get it I would have to show him._

My true form, most people leave me alone because of my obvious weirdness, and most of the time when people see me they automatically think I'm scary and avoid me, so if he ran that would be because of my own stupidity.

I grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him into my apartment.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about what I'm going to show you." I said. My exotic red eyes glowed in the dark of the apartment illuminating Naruto's face.

"Cross my heart and hope to die" he said raising his right hand after crossing his heart.

"Ok ill hold you to that Naruto" I said closing my eyes, and allowed my secret to be revealed.

Black ears appeared on my head, a black tail also appeared, my teeth sharpened to a point, my nails sharpened as well, and my eyes slitted like a cats. I opened them after I heard Naruto gasp.

"You're...a...wolf?" he asked.

"Yes and no I'm the 10 tailed wolfs jinchurriki" I said tugging lightly on one of my floppy ears "whenever I am under a lot of stress, very angry or allow it to happen my ears, tail, claws, and teeth will appear only releasing part of her chakra."

"Don't worry you're secret will be safe with me, believe it!" he said loudly only to have me shut him up by growling.

"Hey Yoko I hope you don't mind me asking, but... would you mind... if...if I felt your ears?" he said shyly.

I smiled "sure"

He reached up slowly to my head and grabbed my right fluffy black ear.

I leaned against the side of the bridge in my forest green shirt and black pants on with my shuriken holster on my right leg and bandages around my wrists, for protection, while I waited for our sensei who was already 3 hours late with Sasuke, Sakura, whom was clinging to Sasuke like a parasite, and Naruto who was beginning to get on my nerves from yelling and hurting my sensitive ears, which were normal again.

"Where is he? He's already had us waiting for 3 hours how much longer do we have to wait!" he shouted

"Ugg stop freaking yelling I sure he'll be here soon, just stop" I said covering my ears and closing my eyes.

"Hello every one" a familiar voice said from above us. We all looked to see where the sound originated from.

"Your late Kakashi-sensei" both pinky and Naruto yelled at the same time

"Sorry I got lost on the path of life" he said from his perch on top of a post.

"Yeah right sensei!" Sakura continued

"Alright let's get going" Kakashi said jumping down to take us to where the test would take place.

We arrived at the third training grounds for our test

"Ok" Kakashi said "I have 3 bells here and all you have to do to pass is take one from me"

"But sensei there are only 3 bells and there are 4 of us" pinky said

"That means only 3 of us will pass the other wont, pinky" I said with a you're-stupid-so-quit-trying-to-get-it-on-the-first-try tone to my voice.

"Yes Yoko you are correct, only three of you will pass the other will fail" Kakashi said "now are you ready?"

"Yeah!" they all shouted and darted in separate directions.

I darted into a tree that was the same color as my shirt and hid in the branches listening to what Kakashi said as we took off.

"The basics of a ninja are to hide you're self well" he said and then he looked around, "good they have all hidden well"

"Come on and fight me!" Naruto shouted from behind Kakashi who turned around and looked at him in disbelief

"You're a bit off" Kakashi said

_What an idiot _I thought as I jumped down closer to help if Naruto needed it.

"The only thing a bit off is your hair!" Naruto yelled as he pulled out a kunai knife and started to run towards him only to stop when he stuck a hand into his pouch.

"Ninja fighting lesson #1 taijutsu ill teach you"

_What? If he's teaching taijutsu, hand to hand combat, then why is he reaching for a weapon?_ I asked myself as I prepared to attack.

"Alright come on attack me" Kakashi said pulling out a book form his pouch labeled Come, Come Paradise

Naruto just smirked and ran at Kakashi to punch several times but each time Kakashi would move. Naruto aimed a kick at his head and Kakashi squatted down on the ground. Naruto aimed another punch for him but all I saw was Naruto hit air before Kakashi appeared behind him with the book closed and his hands forming the tiger seal.

"A ninja isn't supposed to let the enemy get behind them, idiot" Kakashi said before Sakura burst up from some bushes a little farther away.

"Naruto get out of there you're going to get killed!"

"Huh?" he said turning to look at Sakura

"Too late" he said shooting his hands straight at Naruto's butt "HIDDEN LEAF HIDDEN TAIJUTSU SUPREAM TECNEQUE, A 1000 YEARS OF PAIN!"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto shouted as he was shot forward into the river that was at least a good 10 ft away.

I, being "evil" as I was, burst out laughing but was cut short when several kunai knives shot through the tree branches in front of me and quite a few landed there mark cutting my upper right arm and shredding the sleeve into a million pieces, while I on the other hand jumped out of the trees towards Kakashi.

"You're going to wish you never did that, oh and you may want to put away that book" I said angrily pointing my own kunai at him.

"Oh will I now?" he said closing the book.

"Yes you WILL" I shouted throwing kunai and shurikin at him. All of them hit their marks.

"Got you, you- what the heck?"

YamixGothgirl: I would like to give a special thanks to rikuandsorarokz and Snowboarding Lash for being the first to review on my story. Their reviews were very helpful and lead to my continuing story.

Yoko: yes thanks so much

YamixGothgirl: so please review^_^


	3. The Test Part 1

YamixGothgirl: hello! I'm YamixGothgirl

Yoko: and I'm Yoko-_-

YamixGothgirl: I would like to thank rikuandsorarokz for reviewing my story.

Yoko: yeah because reading other peoples thoughts is just dandy fun

YamixGothgirl: I'm detecting some sarcasm there Yoko

Yoko: really now /:

YamixGothgirl: what's your problem Yoko?

Yoko: You. Now do the disclaimer.

YamixGothgirl: ok. I own nothing if I did Sakura would be dead... now tell me what's wrong Yoko!

Yoko: *runs out door* NO!

YamixGothgirl: Get back here

_Last time_

_"Got you, you- what the heck?"_

"Substitution" I said pinching the bridge of my nose "shit"

Kakashi had turned into a log.

Naruto chose now to come up from the water.

"I'll kill that good for nothing teacher" he said pulling himself out of the water "I won't be able to sit for a week" he complained

"Naruto. Here" I said throwing him a small towel that was in my bag.

"Oh thanks."

"So should we find the oth-"

A sudden scream cut through the air surprising us both.

We both looked at each other.

"I know that scream that was Sakura!" Naruto said standing up out of the puddle he made.

"Come on, he's targeting us all 1 by 1 we need to stick together, this way" I said pointing towards where the scream came from.

We jumped from tree to tree as we came upon a small field surrounded by trees we saw a figure lying on the ground

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted to the figure lying on the ground.

It was Sakura she was lying on her back on the ground and appeared to have fainted.

"Sakura! Sakura, wake up" Naruto shouted in the pink haired girls ear, while I sniffed around.

I smelled around the area and I found several traces of the one jutsu I hated most of all...Genjutsu.

"Naruto she's fine. She passed out from an impressive Genjutsu from Kakashi, so stop yelling you'll attract unwanted attention." I told him covering my ears as said person was becoming frantic in his screams for Sakura to wake up, which in turn causing my ears to hurt.

"Oh sorry Yoko I didn't mean to hurt your ears ... again..." he said as I pulled Sakura onto my back.

"Its fine, but seriously anymore and I'm not sure I could keep the ears and tail from coming out" I said sarcastically

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"Come on I smell Sasuke this way" I said picking up the familiar scent of the Uchiha.

"Ok" he said as we sped off into the forest.

We came into a field where there was something sticking out of the ground.

"Sasuke?" I shouted in disbelief to the head, which was sticking out of the ground.

Said persons head looked up to see us coming into the clearing where he was stuck in the ground.

"Um... hi... guys" Sasuke said embarrassed

I set Sakura down on the ground as I burst out laughing at the state Sasuke was in.

"Wow... I never... thought an Uchiha... would be tricked... b-by such a jutsu... as the head hunter" I said between laughs.

"Yeah yeah hahaha laugh at the dude stuck in the ground...just HELP ME!" he shouted.

"Fine"

I sat on the ground breathing hard. Me and Naruto had just finished pulling Sasuke out of the hole he was in. "well that was...fun" I said sarcastically

"Yeah sorry about that, Kakashi surprised me, appearing out of the ground and all" Sasuke said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Its fine" I said with a small smile, then replaced it with one of my more traditional frowns "but Sasuke do you realize what he's doing. Kakashi is splitting us up and targeting us separately so he hardly has to lift a finger."

"Really!" he said sarcastically

"Well what do we do then?" Naruto said speaking up.

I smirked.

"First: we wake Sakura up" and that what they began to do as I continued, " and second: we work together. Ill attack after you, Naruto, distract him and Sasuke will act as my back up if I fail and Sakura will...hrm... oh Sakura will back up Sasuke"

"Mmmh what's going on?" Sakura said sitting up

"Sakura your ok!" Naruto shouted helping her up. She looked around and spotted Sasuke. Her eyes widened and she squealed then threw herself at him

"Sasuke oh my god! I thought you died! What happened to all your injuries?" she shouted. Sasuke pushed her off and looked at her like she was crazy

"What are you talking about I haven't gotten injured at all yet" he said back to her.

"But I saw you? How di-"

I cut her off

"It's called Genjutsu guys. You were hit by it before you saw Sasuke and when you did he was badly injured, you freaked out and fainted. Did I get everything?" I said in an annoyed voice.

"Yes but how-"

"*sigh* I'm not stupid I could smell Kakashi's chakra everywhere in that area" I said bluntly "now are we going to pass this test or not?"

"How?" Sakura asked

"To me it doesn't mater if I pass or fail what matters is I've got team mates who I don't want to let them down, alright?" I said smiling at her

They were all silent

"So are you all going to stand there and stare or are we going to go kick some Kakashi ass?" I asked the team

Yoko: hehehehe Sasuke got pwned

YamixGothgirl: yup ^-^

Yoko: Hey. Hey Yami can I do it? *puppy dog eyes*

YamixGothgirl: *sigh* how can I say no?

Yoko: you can't muwhahahahahahahahaha! Please review XD


	4. The Test Part 2

YamixGothgirl: Welcome to another chapter of my story. Sorry I took so long uploading; my dad has put a time limit on how long I can be on the computer. So I'm allowed on 2 hrs from Sun-Thurs and 4 hrs from Fri-Sat. I'm trying my best to make him take it off but I don't think he listens when I plead with him to take it off.

Yoko: I can't wait to kick his ass

YamixGothgirl: YOKO YUKI! WATCH THAT MOUTH OF YOURS OR ILL WASH IT OUT WITH SOAP AND WONT LET YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DRINK FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!

Yoko: *Gulp*/hides in corner/ I'm sorry Yami, I'll be quiet, just don't kill me!

YamixGothgirl: Good now be a nice little Girl and do the disclaimer

Yoko: Ok YamixGothgirl doesn't own Naruto, just me, my demon, and the plot.

_Last time_

_"__To me it doesn't matter if I pass or fail what matters is I've got team mates who I don't want to let down, alright?" I said smiling at her_

_They were all silent_

_"So are you all going to stand there and stare or are we going to go kick some Kakashi ass?" I asked the team_

"Yeah!" They replied.

"Heh, then what are we waiting for!" I asked "Let's go!"

We found Kakashi standing by the three tree stumps where he began the test.

I sweat dropped and rolled my eyes as I saw him, reading his stupid book again, with a blush and perverted smile.

Naruto was in his position, Sakura close behind.

I caught his eye and nodded.

Doing the correct symbols with his hands he ran out of the bushes.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He shouted and at least 10 of him appeared. They all headed for Kakashi.

Kakashi turned to face him.

'This is my chance' I thought. While Kakashi was attacking, and destroying the naru-clones, I snuck around and pressed my hands into the tiger symbol.

"Demon Fire Jutsu!" I shouted throwing my hands out, palms up. Several white fireballs shot from my hands towards Kakashi and he suddenly disappeared.

"Yoko! Behind You!" Naruto shouted

'Damn he's freaking fast' I thought

Without a seconds hesitation I flipped backwards over Kakashi and landed behind him, then shot forward and gripped all three bells.

Kakashi reacting from, apparently a reflex suddenly kicked me square in the chest right into the river.

The second I hit the water I knew I was in trouble.

I had never been able to swim very well, as my parents had never given a crap. They had always ignored me, so I believed they just wanted me to drown and have me die.

And that's exactly what was happening.

As I sank I couldn't help but try to see if I had actually gotten the bells

'YES!' I thought. I had all three

Suddenly something hit me hard across the back of my head and darkness over came my vision as the last of my air disappeared from my lungs.

The next thing I knew something hard slammed across my chest. I flipped over onto my knees and began to cough up the water in my lungs.

"She's alive!" I heard 3 voices shout.

I continued coughing, so I could breathe again, when I could I slumped to the ground breathing deeply, my eyes closed.

The quiet voice of Naruto broke the silence "Yoko are you ok?" He asked.

I opened my eyes to see Naruto kneeling in front of me.

"Yes" I replied. My voice was a little rough.

I held my hand out to him.

"Here, these are for you all." I said dropping the bells into his open hand.

Hearing the jingle he looked at what I handed him as my hand fell to the ground, and exhaustion took over my system, and for the second time that day my world faded into black.

Quiet talking was what woke me next.

When I opened I was in a hospital cot, with my injured arm bandaged and an IV in my other arm.

The ones whispering were Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, who were sitting on the cot to my right.

I sat up and they looked over. Naruto had a goofy grin on his face as he walked over.

"Are you ok" he asked

"I'm fine" I said as I pulled the bandages off my, not so, injured arm. There was no evidence that I'd ever gotten hit.

"Wow how did your arm heal so fast?" Sakura asked "I looked at it earlier it was pretty deep."

I sighed 'I really don't want to talk about this at the moment' I thought "I'll tell you all later, someone just go find the nurse so I can get out of here, it reeks of medicine and disinfectants. It smells horrible" I said my nose wrinkling at the last part.

"There will be no need for that" A voice said from the doorway.

Everyone turned, but me. I knew who it was as I was a close friend with him.

"Hello Sarutobi-sama" I said as the Hokage himself walked in.

"Hello Yoko" He said "I had received information from Kakashi, that you were here so I came to set you free" He said with a laugh

"Did we miss something?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah when did the Hokage become such a laid back guy?" Sakura asked.

"Oh well first I would like to congratulate you four, for being the first to pass Kakashi's test and becoming genin, and to answer your question I have known Yoko for a very long time. Her parents, however cruel they were to her were my friends at one point and we are also friends." The Hokage answered.

"Well that clears a lot up, may I leave now, Sarutobi-sama?" I asked pulling the IV needle out of my arm.

"Yes I've cleared it with your nurse, but I suggest you go home and rest some before you missions tomorrow." The Hokage said.

I nodded and stood up out of bed.

It had only taken a second to get out of the hospital; Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto close behind.

"So are you going to tell us or not?" Sasuke asked as we walked into an abandoned ally.

"Show you actually, but first you must do the same as Naruto did some time ago. You must promise not to tell anyone what you see." I said as my eyes began to glow.

"I promise" Sasuke and Sakura said simultaneously.

"Good"

My ears became my black wolf ears, my tail appeared through a make believe hole in my pants and my teeth and nails sharpened to a point.

"Cool" Sasuke said as I transformed.

"I am in the same situation as Naruto, I have the 10 Tailed Demon Wolf sealed inside my body, which is how my injury healed so quickly." I said.

"Not to mention the fact that I could have healed myself easily" I said as I snapped my fingers, a white flame appeared. "This is the demon wolf's chakra in solid form. My demon is also known as Akki. She is incredibly powerful so I suggest you stay on my good side."

"Ok" They replied

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to go home and rest" I said as I made all my wolf features disappear.

"See you tomorrow Yoko" Sasuke said as he walked away.

"Yeah I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow." I said then jumped up the walls and onto the roof.

It hadn't taken long to get home.

I walked into my apartment, same as always.

I walked into my room and dropped onto the silky covers of my bed. I then sat up and walked into my closet for my PJs, finding them I walked into my in suite bathroom and showered, then went to bed too tired to make dinner.

-Later that night-

I opened my eyes and looked around; the clock read 1:30 AM.

'Hrm that weird I never wake up this early'

_That would be my fault, Puppy._

'Akki?' I thought.

_Yes I woke you, I didn't mean to though. I was just thinking to loud. I'm sorry. _Akki said back.

I closed my eyes for a moment and saw not my apartment but a huge, dank cave. In the corner was Akki, she was lying on a bed of pillows. Akki has long black fur, about as dark as mine. She also has blood red slitted eyes, and other than being huge, Akki looked like a normal wolf, minus the ten tails which were curled up at her side. I wasn't afraid of Akki, actually we were great friends.

I walked closer to her face and stroked the fur on the side of her face.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked her.

_That boy, Sasuke, he's being way too nice. From what I've heard from Kyuubi, he wasn't very nice to Naruto. I'm worried he hell hurt you. I don't want you hurt._ Akki said the last part sadly as she nuzzled her face into my hand. I yawned suddenly, cutting off my retort.

_You're tired. _Akki stated.

"Thank you captain obvious" I laughed.

Akki moved around a little and pulled me onto the warm pillows with her.

_Sleep Puppy _She commanded.

"That shouldn't be so hard" I said tiredly. Akki's tails curled around me and not a minute later I was asleep once again.

YamixGothgirl: well did you like it?

Yoko: yeah I loved it. I just love drowning

Akki: now Puppy don't blame her it was to make the plot more interesting

Yoko: (mumbles) great now their teaming up on me.

YamixGothgirl: Any way. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, review I only have like 6 on all the chapters. (Sad T-T)


End file.
